


Escapades in Compromised Sobriety

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Community - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: Abed's definitely not drunk, and Troy definitely isn't melting under his best friend's gaze-or the way the distance between them slowly begins to close.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Escapades in Compromised Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance, I quite literally can't write smut so this is the best you're getting. Also, being me, I snuck an Office reference in there, points to whoever can find it in the comments ;)

The first time Troy and Abed kiss, it’s messy and desperate and impromptu but _oh so_ perfect. Troy doesn’t even remember quite how it happened, only remembers how they’d lumbered down the hallway outside of Abed’s dorm, how the older boy had stopped outside the door before disappearing inside for the night, mumbling some half-legible apology for ruining Troy’s birthday or something along those lines. Troy had shushed him, promised they’d make up for it next year, and Abed was quick to give up the argument after that, seemingly pleased with the promise of _next year_ , resigning from the conversation with a small nod of his head. 

The hallway was dark, and all of the other boarding students were either still out or sealed inside their dorms for the night. “Some guy tried to get me to sleep with him tonight,” Abed says after some time, his sneakers shuffling uncomfortably against the cheap carpet. 

“What?” Troy’s eyes widen, and he frowns. The confession catches him off guard, but he’s not surprised, because it just _makes sense_ . Anyone with two working eyeballs could see how unbelievably attractive Abed was, he’d probably be more surprised if someone _didn’t_ hit on his best friend. 

“I said no,” Abed adds hastily. “Obviously. I couldn’t ditch you on your birthday.”

“And if it wasn’t my birthday?” 

Abed swallows, and there’s a few seconds of silence before he speaks again, lifting his head so Troy can see his face. “I’m bisexual, Troy,” He tells him stiffly. “It wouldn’t be my first rodeo.”

“Great.” Troy tries his best from hiding the way his skin prickles at the other boy’s words, because it’s not that he doesn’t support Abed, he does, he absolutely does, he just isn’t interested in hearing about the object of his affection’s escapades with other people. “You should go to sleep, and I’m gonna go home.”

“Wait, Troy,” Abed side-steps in front of the younger boy, placing his hands on Troy’s chest to bar him, and suddenly Abed is _there_ and in his space and stealing the wind from Troy’s lungs in one swift movement. 

The seconds seem to tick by achingly slow as Abed leans in closer and closer, his breath concentrated with the aroma of the Coor’s he’d been nursing all night as it fans Troy’s face. He doesn’t even know if Abed’s drunk, surely one beer wouldn’t be enough, but he has to be _some_ kind of tipsy, because what they’re doing ventures far outside the boundaries of their sobriety. Troy definitely hasn’t had anything to drink, and yet he allows Abed to stretch those boundaries further as his best friend’s hand comes up to rest against the wall behind Troy, and if Troy was even slightly concerned about the fact that this is the _public hallway at Greendale and anyone can see them_ , he doesn’t even register it now. 

“Hi.” Abed whispers, inches away now. His brown irises are nearly nonexistent behind the dilation of his pupils, a strand of hair falling out of place and hanging down across his forehead, and Troy feels the knot in his stomach twist tighter with each moment that passes between them. 

“Hi.” Troy responds faintly, his voice threatening to give out on him. “Are you drunk?” 

Abed shakes his head, gaze still transfixed on Troy’s face. “I’m not drunk. Are you drunk?” 

Troy shakes his head. “No.”

“Good.” Abed mutters, and it’s the last thing Troy hears before Abed is dipping down and capturing his lips with his. Instantaneous fireworks are set off in his brain, and he wastes no time in responding to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Abed’s neck and drawing him close enough so that their bodies melt into each other. When Troy parts his lips just slightly, Abed takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and Troy suddenly feels like he’s being devoured by the other boy. His knees weaken but Abed catches him before they give way completely, grabbing onto his hips and moving them so Troy’s pressed against the door of their dorm. “Keys.” The older boy pants in between kisses, but Troy is already on top of it, his hand fishing through his pockets frenziedly. Abed loses his keys _a lot_ , so it’s only logical for Troy to have an extra set on him for times like these. 

“Here,” He shoves the keys into Abed’s palm when he finally locates them, and the other boy fumbles with the lock haphazardly for a few moment before the door flies open and Troy is nearly toppling backwards until Abed latches onto his waist, steadying him. Troy doesn’t remember if they lock the door, or where the keys go as they stumble into the dorm room, but it becomes the least of his priorities when Abed’s lips attach to his neck, tugging the skin there and leaving a series of markings all over his collarbone that Troy knows won’t go away anytime soon. 

Abed’s touches are electric, leaving Troy wondering how the hell he’d managed to survive so long without them, without _this._ “Fuck,” Troy hisses when Abed’s mouth finds the dip of his shoulder, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his skin until he reaches the space where his skin ends and his shirt begins, pausing momentarily. “Before we go any farther, I feel it’s necessary to ask for consent-”

“Yes, Abed, _fuck_ yes,” Troy cuts him off, bringing their lips together once again, and it’s all Abed needs to guide them towards the bottom bunk, making sure to duck as they collapse onto his _Star Wars_ sheets recklessly. His fingers make quick work of the layers of Troy’s clothing, and soon his own cardigan and jeans are being tossed across the room carelessly, until they’re skin on skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. 

After that it’s a haze of _please, Abed_ , and _yes, right there,_ Abed’s mouth and hands mapping Troy’s body with ease as Troy practically unravels beneath him. There’s sloppy kisses and half-hearted attempts at keeping quiet, because, after all, _they are in a dorm room_ , but after a while all efforts of keeping their dignity have been abandoned, and Troy lets out a cry of gratification when they finally find their release. 

Abed grabs a handful of tissues from the drawer of his nightstand, offering a few to Troy as he dabs at his own skin, sticky with sweat and _something else entirely_. Troy exhales, tossing his used tissues into the bin and falling back against the sheets. “That was-”

“Amazing?” Abed supplies, positioning himself beside his best friend on the bunk. 

“Something like that.” Troy laughs, but it’s strained, and Abed can tell something is wrong immediately. He may not be good at reading people, but this is _Troy_. 

“Troy?” He whispers. Troy turns to face him, reaching out to thread his fingers through Abed’s hair soothingly, and it works, just a little bit, but Abed is still waiting for an answer.

“Is this a one-night stand?” Troy chews on his lip, and his grip on Abed’s hand tightens just enough for Abed to notice it. “I mean, what happens after this?” 

“We have two options,” Abed responds, slowly. “We pretend this never happened and go back to being friends with an added unwanted element of awkwardness, or….”

“Or?”

Abed takes a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Troy’s waiting gaze. “Boyfriends. Relationship stuff-you know, assuming this wasn’t just the result of me being tipsy and you getting caught up in the moment and it ending up a _huge mistake_ .” His voice quivers, and Abed tries his best to retain his composure despite the fact that he’d just given Troy the option to walk away from this, from _them_ , and he doesn’t know what he would do if that happened. 

Except Troy isn’t rushing to leave, instead leaning in to press a tender kiss to Abed’s lips that leaves him dazed. It’s different from all of the other kisses exchanged prior, and it leaves him wanting _more_ , visions of holding hands and stolen kisses and more nights spent coiled around in each with a level of intimacy he’d only ever seen on tv or read about in poems for his highschool english classes. “Boyfriends sounds nice.” Troy hums, his gaze searching Abed’s face for any sort of response or reaction.

Abed smiles, throwing his arms around Troy’s torso and hugging him tight. Their lips meet, just briefly, and Troy’s grin is wider than Abed has ever seen before. “Boyfriends sounds nice,” He agrees, burrowing his face in Troy’s shoulder. He smells like cheap booze and sex, and Abed wants to bottle this moment forever. “Happy Birthday, Troy.”


End file.
